The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia ‘Sunny Morning’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sunny Morning’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill.
‘Sunny Morning’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed that was collected and sown from an open pollinated plant of Baptisia sphaerocarpa ‘Screaming Yellow’ (not patented) in 1998. ‘Sunny Morning’ was selected as a single unique plant in June of 2000. Although the male parent is unknown, it is thought to be an unnamed plant of Baptisia alba based on the morphological characteristics of the new cultivar and because it was the only Baptisia growing in proximity to the female parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem shoot tip cuttings in June of 2002 in Glencoe, Ill. under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.